


The best of the worst

by sim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim/pseuds/sim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark is not the same girl she was when her father bought to Winterfell an adopted son, Joffrey Baratheon.  Set in a world where Rhaegar won the battle and is still on the Iron Throne and the Baretheons and Lannisters are exiled. Sansa must choose between her heart and her duty all while facing the threat of yet another war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too harsh!  
> looking for beta readers if you are interested contact me on my tumblr - http://babebabbler7.tumblr.com/

**SANSA**  
This day felt like that oyster she had when she went to visit the Greyjoys last year. She remembered hating the slimy fishy substance and wanting to spit it out but she forced it down as she had to act like the perfect lady. She hated oysters.

  
Everyone was so happy. Father was over the moon at the fact he was seeing his sister for the first time in 17 years. Her mother delighted that the king wanted to make a match with Sansa. When the raven came from aunt Lyanna that she wanted to arrange a marriage for one of her sons with Sansa, everyone was overjoyed even the wolves howled with joy, everyone except her.

  
“Sansa, darling come over will you”, her mother’s warm embrace filled her with anxiety and sadness. Her soft touch lingered on her, reminding Sansa of a happier time. If you had asked her a year or two ago if she wanted to travel to the south to marry her perfect prince, you wouldn’t have to blink twice before she gave you her answer. She dreamed of Kings landing every night of her youth, the knights, the feasts, it was the kind of place where maidens from her songs found their Florian and fell in love forever. Or at least that’s what she used to believe.

“Mother it will be fine, I will be fine” Sansa lied sweetly to her mother “Father will be there and Lady, she promised she would behave and...Joffrey...he will...protect me, mother”, the words stung like poison in my tongue. When Joffrey first arrived she had loved everything about him, from his blond hair to his dimples, he was perfect. As the days went along she was confused as to why he was living in Winter fell all of a sudden so one day her father sat Sansa down and told her about the Great Rebellion and the death and sorrows that followed after. Robert Baratheon was killed by the king in the deadly battle and ten months later Cerci Lannister gave birth to a beautiful blond boy however she did not survive to see his face. Feeling sorrow for his late friend Robert Arryn took Joffrey as ward for 10 years until he could no longer look after him due to his wife or something but now Sansa, getting to know Joffrey, could guess why. Ned Stark being the honourable man he was took Joffrey in as a son and a member of the Stark family.

It had started off well at first, Joffrey was courteous and graceful and everything she had ever hoped a lord would be. Their connection was instant. Soft stolen kisses. Secret letters. Midnight meetings. They thought no one knew about them and that to Joffrey made it more tempting, made her more tempting.

  
“I am know that you are upset Sansa, but now you are going to meet the royal family and they want to make a match with you so you are going to have forget about Joffrey, it is for the best because even though Joffrey isn’t my blood, he is your brother” her mother said with pity in her eyes. She had caught them once, her mother was so angry and disappointed, Sansa was worried that she was going to tell her father but nothing happened, she had never mentioned it again till now.

  
She wanted to scream and tell them what a monster he was, what he did to her, what he was going to do her because as much as she hated him, everyone else loved him. She was weak, Sansa knew that and so did Joffrey, but she also knew that if she did ever tell her family about him, they would kill him but they would never look at her the same way again. So Joffrey continued to be the perfect boy, he was also Robb’s best friend and Arya sparring partner and a reminder to her father of the years lost and his best friend. She couldn’t tell them.

“I understand” she simply said and walked onto the carriage as she could not bear the sight of her oblivious family hug Joffrey goodbye. She was not looking forward to going south, the only person she knew from the south was a sadistic boy with a life mission to make her cry. Sansa looked outside the small window at her family...and Joffrey, saying farewell to one another. She slowly drifted off to sleep due to the anxiety that kept her up all of last night, and however her sleep was dreamless and light.

“Pretty bird flying off the south to find her pretty prince to fuck her in her pretty little cunt” his sour breath laced around her ears, jerking her awake.

  
“What do you want Joffrey?!” she whispered so no one would hear her.

  
“I love you” he breathed into her neck as his hands trailed down to her thighs, burning her skin as he did “and if you even dare to marry any pretty little princes then I will tell everyone if the seven fucking Kingdom your dirty little secret”

  
Sansa harshly pushed him away and smiled coyly with her pink lips “Go on...tell but who will believe a traitor’s son over the daughter of the North and soon to be Queen of the seven fucking kingdoms”

  
Two years of living with Joffrey she knew all the right buttons to press and she knew he would not dare to mark her as Joffrey couldn’t let the Stark family find out about his true nature.  
Sansa laughed at his red face scrunched with anger as she left the carriage to find lady

 

**JON**

“Aegon, if I can stand here without moving while being seven moons with child than you should be like a statue” Rhaenys gave his brother a pointed look as she held Willas Tyrell’s hand tightly.

The pain of pregnancy was getting to her, the maester said that this baby would not be an easy one, yet she refused to drink the moon tea. Viserys, whose eyes were bloodshot from last night’s drinking and whoring around at the brothel, sneered at this and gave his unwanted opinion

  
“Do you really think that they care how straight we stand? They are from the north, savages the lot of them and I bet that Stark whore is just waiting to open her legs to another Targaryen!” he spat “Maybe I will give her a go!”

  
As much as Jon wanted to ignore him he couldn’t, he hated the way the court treated his mother but he wasn’t going let her family hear of her unhappiness.  
“That is my mother’s family you are talking about” the hate for Viserys ran deep and as a Targaryen prince he would not let him demean his family like that so with anger in his blood, he pushed Viserys onto the wall and held him up by the collar “you better keep your mouth shut and not speak a word against them or I swear I will-

  
“Jon they are here!” Aegon tried to pull him back to the party that awaited the Stark family, hoping not to cause a scene. He prayed that the Starks had not yet seen him as he didn’t want his first impression to a family he has never met, be him threatening his horrid uncle. However, Viserys had a different idea, with a face red with anger; he punched Jon square in the chest, taking him by surprise and causing him to trip into the dirt of kings landing.

  
“HOW DARE YOU AWAKE THE DRAGON, YOUR DIRT JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE MOTHER” he sneered at Jon, a vein popping out of his forehead.  
Before Jon could even catch a breath, Aegon bashed Viserys’ skull onto the brick wall causing hot blood to gush out of his head as he slumped down groaning in pain.

  
“DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER OR MY MOTHER LIKE THAT”, Aegon spat on Viserys, anger pouring out of his eyes

.  
Aegon was just a baby when the late Queen Elia was tragically killed by the mountain, he and Rhaenys would have been to if it had not been for Sandor saving them at the last minute. Since then, both of the motherless children were raised his mother, Lyanna. While Aegon always knew her as his mother, Rhaenys despised Lyanna and blamed her for her mother death.

  
“Prince Jon” a deep voice bellowed his name “are you alright?”

  
Amidst all the chaos, he had forgotten about the arrival of the Stark family and as he turned to face them, all of their faces took him by surprise. The man, who called out to him is his uncle Jon guessed, was a mirror image of him, Ned Stark looked warm and kind being exactly as his mother described him. Behind him stood a lion smirking at the sight of his family, he must be the Stark family’s adopted son, Joffrey bare- Stark.

While he was busy staring at them, Jon realised that he was still on the floor covered in dirt. What a scene they must have look, with Rhaenys and a scrunched face giving an angry look to the three boys behind her. Willas trying to distract the stark family, and failing terribly as Joffrey laughed at them in amusement. Aegon was no better, being covered in Viserys blood and Viserys being passed out on the floor.

  
“So much for the honourable royal family, this is hilarious!” Joffrey laughed, “Sansa, you have to come out here! Your perfect princes are making a perfect fool out of themselves!”

  
That is when he saw her. Her red hair flying freely, the blue pools in her eyes looked with caution at them until they locked onto his. Jon wanted to say that he felt explosions and that they world stopped spinning around him but he didn’t. All he felt was a chill go through him and all of a sudden he felt like he had wildfire through his veins.

  
Sansa stepped out of the carriage gracefully until she stopped, her face going pale, suddenly she fell onto the dirt floor.

  
Ned was the first to run to her as she lay there passed out cold. A light grey beast followed as they lifted her up to take her to the castle.  
“Well this went great” Aegon laughed.

 

 **Aegon**  
He was waiting outside Lady Stark’s chambers to escort her to dinner with the royal family and seven hells did she take long to get ready. When she had first fallen of her carriage, he was sure it was due to the blood however the maester had informed everyone it was due to sun or something like that, Aegon had lost interest. Jon on the other hand, was so captivated by Sansa Stark that he might as well have little hearts in his eyes and even Aegon could tell that she was a beauty but he really could not tell what the big deal was, she looked like nearly every girl at the court.

  
His father had called both of them into the small council to discuss they war that that threatened them from the exiled Lannister and Baratheon from the east. Stannis had married his daughter of to the Khal Drogo with a promise of 40,000 warriors to fight for him; this wouldn’t have been a big problem if Ned Stark had not taken in a Baratheon for a son making their ties with the North weaker even after his mother’s marriage. The North hated Lyanna for marrying the Targaryen king and the Great War causing many to lose their families. If the North did not side with them, there would be no chance in seven hells that they would survive the attack. They needed a strong marriage.

  
“My lady, are you ready to leave?” Aegon knocked yet again “I don’t mean to rush you but I am rather hungry”  
There was no response; maybe she didn’t hear him so he slowly opened the door against his better judgement.

  
“My lady?” he asked in hushed voice, to be honest he was just worried that she might have fainted again.

  
“Get out you pervert!” a small shoe came for him at high speed barely missing his head. Before he could even response a giant wolf jumped on top of this chest growling at him, close to biting his face off.

  
“Lady, get of him!” Sansa pulled the direwolf of him by the neck; she was in a white lacy robe with her long wet hair flowing wildly, Aegon guessed her had just got of a bath. “I am so sorry your grace, I didn’t see who it was and I thought you were J- someone else and I really didn’t mean to hit you with shoe! Oh I am so sorry!”

  
“Sansa, can I call you that?” she nodded at him slowly not looking him in the eyes, “it’s quite alright, in fact if anything it was my fault barging in like that, I only wanted to escort you to dinner and was a little worried when you didn’t respond. Please do forgive me” he flashed a charming smile that had caused many to swoon.

  
“I did not know someone was supposed to escort me so can you just give me a few moments and i will be ready” she half smiled at him when he just stood there as his brain was still trying to understand what had just happened. Sansa walked slowly to her wolf and said “Aegon, can I call you that? You might want to leave soon or I can’t promise that Lady won’t jump on you again and I don’t think I can stop her again”.

                                                                                 ........................................................................................

To break the awkward silence as they walked toward the hall, he joked “You should really work on that aim, I mean what if I was a pervert; the shoe would not have helped very much”

  
“Maybe you should try again, I am sure I’ll make more of an impact your grace” she unlinked from his arm and walked into the hall.

  
Well there was no need to be rude, Aegon thought to himself as he took his seat. Everyone had already started eating, great! Last time he goes and escorts a lady, who isn’t even apologetic to him missing the first course. He was wrong about Sansa, she isn’t like the other girls at court; she is evil.

 

 **SANSA**  
She took a seat next to Prince Jon and as far as away from Joffrey as she could and Aegon took the seat near the King. There was something different about Jon compared to everyone else she met in Kingslanding, maybe it is because he reminded her of home or maybe it was his kind eyes but she knew to never fall for kind eyes again.

  
“Lady Sansa!” Her aunt Lyanna greeted her with kind smile, there was something off about her eyes though, and they reminded Sansa of her eyes after she had been crying. “You look so much like Cat! How are your brothers and sisters?”

  
“They are fine, Your Grace and I know Arya was dying you meet you but could not join us as she was feeling a little under the moon” Sansa smiled sweetly to her aunt.

  
“So were you I heard” the silver King looked her straight in the eyes making her legs feel numb, she was grateful to be sitting or she would have surely fallen again. “Did my home not live up to your standards my lady?”

  
The whole table looked toward she for a to say mumbled polite response like a young maiden should when addressing the any members of the Royal family, she remembered the septa telling her, but Sansa was done being the mumbling maid.

  
“What can I say, Your grace, Northerners are not meant for the South, maybe one day the Seven Gods will learn to stop sending them here and put an end to these never ending wars” Sansa said with calm voice as she sipped onto some bitter wine.

  
The mood in the room had shifted; everyone was looking between her and the king as if they were playing a ball game.  
“If you have a problem with this marr-

  
“She is but a child your Grace; she does not understand what she is saying” Her father tried to calm the tension.

  
“Sansa is a maiden flowered Father, I think she know _exactly_ what she wants” Joffrey added fuel to the fire. This had gone too far, she had only wanted to appear strong in front of everyone, not start a war.

  
“Your Grace, I do admit I am not overjoyed at the idea of marrying a stranger and moving to a different world but I didn’t mean to offend you or the royal family. So I am going to marry one of your sons because it is my duty as a stark and not because I want too and I am sorry if that offends you.”

  
The Queen and her father smiled at her proudly while the rest gawked at her with her mouths hanging open. It had not quite hit her yet that she had just told the entire royal family her true feeling, her septa would be having a fit right now.  
The King looked at her carefully and said

“ _Very well_ , I understand how a young lady in your position must be feeling so may you one day love one of my sons like I love my wife.” With that the whole table cheered all except her.

 

 

They were just about to bring out the lemon cakes, when Jon nudged her and said

“I have never met a girl quite like you Sansa Stark, you’re not like the other girls” he smiled at her making her heart burst open.

  
“My prince, can I ask what’s wrong with the other girls?” she leaned in slowly, looking at him with big blue eyes.

  
“They are not you”

  
He breathed the words slowly into her ears causing a wave of shivers to travel down her body. Jon smirked at her reaction, knowing he had her in the palm of his hand.

  
“I want to show you something tonight. Wait for me in your chamber at midnight”

  
“No, you are not coming. I am very tired after my journey and I want to rest so if I feel like it you may show it to me the next day” Sansa said with nose held high, trying to regain her lost composure.

He looked at her and smiled “If you think that is going to happen, Sansa you are in for a surprise”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Prince Aegon is so comely, don’t you think” her hand maiden brushed her long auburn for her meeting with Jon, which see was looking forward to, she loved the carefree feeling she felt when she was with him!

“You are so lucky that you have a choice, my lady, I was promised to a blacksmith before I could even speak!”

 

“Nala, I am just as trapped as you are, except my cage is just coated in gold and curtsies”

Nala looked around slowly and laughed, “My lady, if this was my cage I would never want to leave” and she brushed her hair with a slight pull.

Nala was pretty, with golden brown hair and tanned skin; she could easily catch the attention of any man, shame for the scar she had on her cheek. Sansa excused her to get some peace of mind.

She looked at herself in the mirror, maybe she was being spoilt because at least she had a choice and the princes had tried to be nothing but kind to her. She thought of Nala and saw how ungrateful she was being; Sansa had came of a wealthy family and always had food and shelter and she never knew the hardship that most people in the kingdom faced. She decided then that she was going to use this opportunity to help those who needed her help.

 

Interrupting her thoughts, a knock echoed her room. Jon! Her heart started beating really fast in her chest. Sansa had never met a single man that had looked at her like that; sure, they all stared at her with lust but none had that spark that shone in Jon’s eyes.

 

“You are early!” she couldn’t help but smile as she opened her door “you still have ten m-

Aegon smirked at her, with the same smile that Joffrey wore when she had first met him but Aegon’s eyes were warmer. Her smile faltered.

“Oh, Sorry your grace, I was expecting someone else”

His eyes lowered at her breast causing Sansa to inwardly rolling her eyes.

“Sansa I just came here to tell you that I don’t want to marry you!” Aegon blurted out. Sansa blushed heavily, she had no dying interest to marry him but that was just rude to come into her chamber at middle of the night and reject her!

“I will talk to my fatherrr tomorrow and tell him you are madly in lovreee with my moody brother Jon. I don’t know if you have noticed that he is crrrazy about you, I mean I have never seen him like that!” Aegon slurred his words.

He was drunk.

“Aegon, I thank you....for your...um offer but you I think you should really get back to your chambers”

“What is it with you?”Aegon seemed displeased with her response.

  He stumbled into her room and jumped on top her bed. “Any girl in the seven kingdoms would give up her right hand to be my wife and you won’t even look at me”

“Aegon get of my bed!” she began pulling him off. Sansa really wished they allowed Lady to sleep with her instead of the kennels.

“No! First tell what’s wrong with me because you said to my father you weren’t over the moon at marrying one of us but here you are waiting for my brotherrr!” he pulled her onto his lap, she tried to get of him with no use, he was too strong. He held her palms to his cheeks so they were cupping his face, he looked like a child!

“You were supposed to marry me you know. My fatherrr only added Jon so you felt like you had a choice but I was supposed to charm you and you were meant to love me!”

“Aegon stop! You are drunk!” she screamed hoping to get some help with this drunken fool. He wasn’t hurting her but he was making her very uncomfortable. She knew that Aegon would not rape her, he just had bruised ego and one too many glasses of wine.

Suddenly Jon burst into her chambers, panting heavily.  

“What is going on here?” he stood at her door with a handful of winter roses in his hand.

 “Nothing brotherrr” Aegon slurred “Me and your future wife were just discussing what’s wrong with me!” 

He dragged Aegon of her bed by his collar and punched him square in the jaw. Sansa could see there were a couple of guards at her door, they all looked at them in shock.

 “Take him to his chambers and lock him in there!” Jon said with a voice of authority “I will see to him later”

When everyone had left, Jon took her hands and looked at her with his grey eyes shining.

“Are you okay?”

Was she okay?

No she wasn’t. She had lost control again to drunken boy but this time she was stronger. This time there was some here for her.

“Yes I am fine. Aegon was just drunk and his ego was a little battered and he di-

Jon kissed her.

She felt are whole body singing to get closer to him. His hands pulled her in by the waist until they both became one. Jon pushed her against the wall while she draped her legs around his waist.

“I will never let that happen to you again Sansa Stark” he said as they paused for air “I know that you are not alright and I am sorry”

“Why are you sorry?” she took in what he had just said, it confused her. She had only just met him and she knew nothing about him but then why did her heart swell up when he said that.

He dropped Sansa on her bed and looked at her sadly “Because I should have been here when he came and it’s my fault anyway! I was so excited about our meeting that I told him, I didn’t think he was going to drink his sorrows and attack you like that”

“Jon its okay I can handle myself and he didn’t hurt me, I promise” she looked down at the blue winter rose that were now trampled on “Are those for me?”

“Yes, I didn’t know what to get you so I thought of the only northern women I know and she loves these roses” he said shyly, still holding her hand as if she was going to sprint away if he let go.

“Where in the world did you find Winter Roses in the south?” Sansa asked with confusion.

“Oh it wasn’t easy but it was worth it for you” he smiled at her, then suddenly avoided her eyes “I think I should be leaving now, it’s not appropriate for me to be here”

“No!” Sansa said quickly “don’t go...I...don’t want to be alone...please”

“sans-

“We don’t have do anything but can you just sleep next to me tonight”

“I would love to” Jon said after a second, he took of his boots and jumped onto her bed with her.

“Where did you plan on taking me anyway” she asked with his strong hand wrapped around her.

“You will find out sooner or later” his voice deep with sleep “We have our entire life to look forward to” and with that he drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Sansa felt safe.

 

 

** AEGON **

His head pounded so much that he couldn’t even think as he waited outside his parent’s chambers. He was such an idiot. He had ruined everything! Why did he have to go Sansa room last night!

He remembered being so angry when Jon said he was taking Sansa to their special place and the fact that she agreed to go! She had made such a big deal about only marrying the royal brothers because it was her duty, clearly she had more planned. 

Aegon had tried to apologise to her but when he knocked at her chamber door, he was greeted by a very angry Jon. So that is where he got bruise from!

Jon hadn’t even let her see her, acting like her guard.

And now his parents wanted to talk to him. He hadn’t been alone with his father for a while...not since the madness started. There were only three people in the whole world that knew of the illness that has taken over his father’s once sane mind; his mother, the maester and himself. No one told Jon or his sister but he had to bare it as he was the oldest, he was the one that had place herbs in the king’s food and take over most his duties.

Some days he was fine as if the madness wasn’t eating him up, he would talk politics and joke around but some days he would become a monster. His father had started hunting servants as sport, leaving Aegon to dispose of the body, turning him into a monster too.

“Aegon come in”  his mothers sad voice called him inside where stood a very angry looking Ned Stark “do you have something to say to Ned?”

“I am so sorry my lord, I had a few too many glasses of wine and yo-

“Stop!” He said in a commanding voice “ My son, Brandon had just fallen and is fighting for his life and you give me one good reason why I should leave my daughter here with a someone like you attacking her?!”

“Believe me when I say this lord stark, as your future King, I will never hurt Sansa”

“And yet you attacked her in the middle of the night, if my nephew hadn’t been there-

“I am your nephew too...”

“Aegon...” his mother’s voice trailed off.

“I am sorry for what I did to Lady Stark” and he rushed out of the chambers.

Tears burned his eyes.  He knew that the Stark family would like Jon more but he didn’t think they would even consider him as family. With his sister gone to Reach with her new family and his father’s new condition, did he even have any family left?

He was about to walk into the abandoned throne room when he heard his father talking to himself. Aegon remembered that as the days went along, the herbs worked less and less until they would no longer work, he dreaded that day.

“Father let’s get you to bed” Aegon called out hesitantly “it’s been a long day”

“FATHER NO I DONT WANT TO BURN THEM” the king screeched

“Burn who?”

“The city you fool!” he laughed “I must finish the job”

“Did you take the herbs today?” he sighed

“Then I must find some wildfire, oh it will be so much fun!” his father ignored him.

A tear fell out Aegon’s eye. He hated seeing his father like this, it was like talking to stranger, and he missed his old loving father.

 

 

** JON **

It had been two moons since Ned Stark left; leaving Sansa crying at alone at night but Jon had spent most of his time with her trying to make her laugh. Aegon had been doing a lot of his father’s work for some reason while is parents took a trip to Dragonstone to visit Dany.

Tonight was their coming home feast and tonight was the night he would ask for Sansa’s hand in marriage.

They had become very close, spending entire nights talking about everything but when he asked about her brother Joffrey, she refused to talk so Jon didn’t push her. She would tell him in her own time when she was ready.

He was walking the great hall, practicing what he would to the king.

“Aegon!” he saw his brother walking towards the feast with slumped shoulders and bags under his eyes, “are you okay? You have been really distant the past few weeks, if it because of Sa-

“It’s not” he smiled weakly “I just have a lot on my plate right now”

“Well, Father is back so can relax and visit the brothel because I heard the whores were missing you!” Jon joked as they entered the room but Aegon didn’t laugh.

He took his usual seat near Sansa who held his hand under the table

“When are you going to ask?” she smiled impatiently, Sansa looked so sweet when she smiled, it made his heart melt.

Jon looked at his Father, he seemed a  little....pale, maybe he caught a sickness on his journey. He prayed he was okay.

“Mother and Father it’s great to have you back” Jon stood to get the attention of everyone on the table “I have something to tell you-

“You and the girl have become very close I see” the king interrupted him with a menacing smile crawled up his face “YOU want to marry HER don’t you?” he laughed.

What was wrong with him, why was he acting like that? Jon looked from Aegon to his mother but neither would meet his eyes. Something was wrong

“Em... yes I would”

“HAHAHAHAH HA AHA YOU CAN’T”

“why not?” Sansa asked; she looked scared but spoke calmly.

“BECAUSE YOU... ARE...MARRYING....AEGON!”

The king’s laughter echoed the silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to make Joffrey too evil because he was raised by different types of people but he is still quite evil.  
> I honestly have no idea who Sansa is going to end up with so suggestions are welcome and if i like your idea who can have a cameo!


End file.
